


Anything For You

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jack Kline/Reader Fluff, MENTION OF CHRONIC ILLNESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader doesn't want Jack to waste what's left of his grace on healing them. But, Jack will do anything for the one he loves.





	Anything For You

You leaned back in your chair, slamming your laptop closed. It had only been an hour since you had started looking into another case with Sam and Jack. But, an hour of sitting in one spot for you was absolutely torturous. Your lower back throbbed as you shifted and twisted in the wooden library chair, hoping for some relief. But, when the pain radiated down your legs and up to your shoulders, you knew you needed to find a more comfortable place to be. So, you stood up slowly, immediately grabbing Jack’s attention, and turned towards the hall.  
“Y/N!” Jack called for you as you pushed in your chair. “Is everything alright?” You nodded slowly, not wanting to alarm him. He knew about your battle with chronic pain and was desperate to help. But, you didn’t want him to waste what little energy he had left on something that would only help one person.  
“I’m fine, Jack. Just tired. I didn’t sleep well last night.” You rotated your shoulders back in a desperate attempt to stretch the growing pain out. Of course, you had no such luck. “I’m going to take a little nap.” You offered your sweet boyfriend a gentle smile, which he returned. Then, you headed for your room, desperate to lay on a more supportive surface.  
**  
After nearly thirty minutes, you realized that you weren’t going to get comfortable. Your flare-up was in full force, and there was no escaping it now. A warm bath would only help for as long as the water could stay warm, and pain-killers weren’t as helpful as your doctor made them out to be.  
So, you simply laid there, staring at the pale gray ceiling, counting the minutes until your pain would hopefully go back down from an eight to a four. Sometimes it was minutes, hours, even overnight. And there was no telling. It was just an all-too-familiar waiting game.  
“Y/N?” you heard Jack murmur from behind your bedroom door. He opened the door and slipped into the dimly lit room. “Are you awake?”  
“Yeah. I’m here.” You tried your best to keep your voice normal. But, you knew that Jack would still be able to hear the slightest hint of distress in your voice. He approached quickly, then perched himself on the side of your bed.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, reaching out for your hand. He took it and held it tightly, making you wince. His eyes narrowed, studying you. “You’re not hurting again, are you?” You glanced towards him, then peered back up at the ceiling. Your stomach pinged with a light sense of embarrassment combined with a twinge of guilt for making him worry.  
“I’ll be fine by tomorrow. It just needs to pass.” You didn’t hide the pain in your voice that time, and Jack’s expression saddened.  
“Do you want me to get a bath going for you? Or I can massage your shoulders. That’s helped before, hasn’t it?” You shook your head, rubbing your thumb against the back of his hand.  
“The pain is everywhere. A bath will only help for a little while, if at all. I just need to wait, Jack. I’ll be feeling better in no time.” You forced a reassuring smile, which he obviously wasn’t buying.  
“Y/N, why won’t you let me heal you?” Jack asked in an oddly quiet voice. He already knew the answer to that. You had told him several times a week for a long time now.  
“Jack, don’t waste what little grace you have on me. I’m fine. This is all part of being human—” You groaned as another wave of dull spasms traveled along your spine. You sucked in a breath, before slowly exhaling. “We all have burdens. And this is mine.” He stared down at you, his soft features riddled with fret. “I’m okay, Jack.”  
Jack frowned, peering down at his legs. “I just don’t like seeing you like this. It makes me sad seeing you so miserable. But, I’m here if you need anything. I can’t let you be alone like this.” He lifted from the bed, then crawled onto the comforter. He shuffled on his hands and knees around your aching body, trying to make sure he didn’t knock into you and cause you more pain. Then, he finally settled on your left side, gently aligning his body with yours before pulling you close to him. You nestled against his chest, allowing his soothing warmth to fill you. He kissed your forehead gently, rubbing slow, wide circles on your back with his hand. Within minutes, your eyes were fluttering, sleep slowly taking over you.  
**  
Jack’s eyes slowly opened, instantly landing on your sleeping form. Your lips were slightly parted, your eyes twitching as you dreamt. Judging by the hint of a smile on your face, you were dreaming about something happy. He hoped he was causing that smile.  
His fingertips skated over your arm, your body tensing at the contact. He could sense that you were still in pain, and that the sweet smile on your lips would fade the moment you woke up. There had to be something he could do to make you feel better, there just had to be. He just couldn’t see you suffer anymore.  
You shifted slightly and winced. That was it; he had to do something. He didn’t care that you didn’t want him to, or that he would possibly deplete what little grace he had left. Jack lifted his fingers and pressed them lightly against your forehead. He stared down at you, his eyes flashing a bright gold for no more than a moment, before turning back to their usual soft blue.  
Jack leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. You woke, smiling against him as you reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck.  
“Did you enjoy your nap?” he asked sweetly, pecking his way down your jaw. You nodded.  
“Yeah. I feel—” You furrowed your brow as you wiggled your arms and legs. “I feel better than I have in a really long time.” Your eyes locked on his, narrowing. “Jack, what did you do?” Jack winced at the harshness in your voice, leaning back a little.  
“Y/N, I couldn’t bear to see you in pain like that anymore. I would give anything for you, my life, anything. I don’t care about my grace. I just don’t want to see you sad or hurting.” He lifted your chin and kissed you softly. “Your smile is to beautiful. I want to see it more.” He kissed you again. “I just want to see you happy.”  
You nodded, wanting to be mad. But, you couldn’t be. This amazing man was willing to give up his strength for you, no questions asked. Honestly, you didn’t think anyone ever loved you that much.  
“I love you, Jack,” you whispered, leaning your head against his chest. “Thank you.”  
“Anything for you, Y/N,” he replied sweetly. Then, he lifted your head again, bringing your lips to his.


End file.
